


Peppermint

by Knitwritezombie (Missa_G)



Series: Torchwood Ficlets [8]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missa_G/pseuds/Knitwritezombie
Summary: A freak accident
Series: Torchwood Ficlets [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1711324
Kudos: 11





	Peppermint

He tasted of peppermint, Jack thought. Did he have a stash of mints somewhere and he wasn't sharing? Had he brushed his teeth after lunch?

"…four, five, breathe," Owen prompted, sweat pouring off him as performed the chest compressions.

Jack complied, breathing into Ianto's mouth, pinching his nose closed, watching the otherwise still chest inflate. Two breaths and he sat back on his heels again for a moment, watching Owen. He winced as he heard something snap, but Owen kept plugging along, counting aloud, reminding Jack to administer a breath every fifth compression.

"Come on, you bastard," Owen swore. "Tosh!"

"Here," she handed over a syringe and shifted over to take over performing chest compressions.

Jack kept breathing for Ianto, watching his team flutter around him performing field medicine as only they could. None of them had expected the electric shock that had taken Ianto down. It had happened to fast, no chance to warn him to get out of the way, not enough time for Jack to shove Ianto out of the small puddle he'd been standing in as the wires came down.

A freak accident during a weevil chase.

"…four five, breath," Tosh panted.

Jack leaned in to administer another breath, but Owen stopped him. "Wait. Look."

Tosh's hands rose on Ianto's chest as the young man took a shuddering breath and coughed, not fully regaining consciousness, but breathing on his own. Tosh sat back with a weak smile, leaning slightly against Owen when he wrapped her in a one armed hug.

Jack mused over the taste of peppermint as he held Owen move Ianto into the boot of the SUV to get him home.


End file.
